Love Heals All
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: This is a story told from Dr. Catherine Cordell's point of view about the feelings she now has for Detective Thomas Moore. Please read review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the call room, my head in my hands, fear electrifying every nerve in my body.

Capra had been here, in the one place I felt safe, and he had killed Nina Peyton. I felt like I had let her down. I felt like I had failed her. I had been through the same nightmare she went through, and I couldn't protect her. I started to feel tears prick my eyes, and this time I couldn't stop them. My scrubs were still covered in Nina Peyton's blood, but I didn't really notice.

I felt my body shaking with sobs, and in the next instant I felt arms wrap around me.

"Catherine?" I heard Thomas ask. "are you all right?"

Because of what Capra put me through, I wanted to pull away, but his voice was so soft and warm. As much as I hated to admit it, it felt so good to be cared for, so I said, "No, I'm not."

"Catherine, what happened to Nina wasn't your fault."

"Yes. Yes, it was," I whispered. "I told her I would protect her, and I couldn't. He was here, Thomas. He was here in my safe place. Here, everything used to feel safe. It was all in order. It was all figured out. It was clear. Now that he's been here, nothing feels clear or safe anymore. I'm scared of everything. Every little noise makes me jump. It makes me feel so soft and weak." I was crying into his chest now, and he pulled me close and kissed the top of my head.

"We're gonna get this guy, Catherine," he told me with an air of conviction that convinced me that he would do everything in his power to make that happen. "I'm scared to stay alone," I told him, my voice soft and childlike. What if he's still here? What if he follows me home? What if he's there right now waiting to finish the job and kill me like Nina and those other women?"

"It's okay, Catherine," he said, squeezing my shoulder. "I won't let him. I'll come home with you so you feel safe."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," I said, embarrassed by my momentary weakness.

"It's okay. I want to do it. If it will help you feel more secure, I'm more than willing."

I hadn't shared my home in so long, but I had to admit that having him there would make me feel better, so I agreed, saying,"Okay, you can take the guest room."

He smiled and said, "Okay. Let's get you home and out of those clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

As he drove me home, I began to feel crippling panic. What if he was there, laying in wait for me much like a panther crouches in the bushes before he attacks. What if he'd been listening and he knew Thomas was bringing me home?

He seemed to sense my thoughts, and he squeezed my hand. "He's not going to find you, Catherine," he said firmly as we pulled up in front of my house. He opened my door and caught me as I stumbled just a bit, the fatigue I hadn't realized I was feeling catching up with me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Just tired."

He stepped in front of me and began to go through every room. "No one here," he assured me as he put his bag down in my guest room. "You can go rest."

I patted his shoulder in thanks and showered, changing into my nightclothes. I was happy to see my own bed. It had been a really long night. I pulled up the covers and fell asleep quickly. Soon, though, I was trapped in an all-too common flashback.

_I was strapped to the bed, Capra over me, inside me. I tried to wriggle away, but the restraints were too tight. I was in such pain. _

_** "Stop! You're hurting me! Let me go!" **__I screamed out, but he just laughed and continued. After what seemed like a long time, I saw him go toward the door. The last sound I heard was running water. I knew he was trying to drown out any noise I made._

I woke up shaking and crying, and I heard Thomas's footsteps coming from across the hall. I heard him open the door and pad over to my side of the room.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked softly.

"Capra," I breathed. "He came back, and he..." The rest of my thought was drowned out by my tears.

"Shh," he soothed, rocking me and holding me against him. "Capra can't hurt you again. He's dead, Catherine. He won't come for you again." His voice was soft, and he kept murmuring comforting words to me. I found myself clutching his shirt.

"Don't let me go. Don't let him get me," I begged, embarrassed by my desperation.

I felt him pick me up and take me into his room."It's all right, Catherine," he assured me, kissing the top of my head. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'll protect you."

For the first time since the nightmare with Capra, I felt safe, so I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep


End file.
